


You Look Like Yourself

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloween, M/M, idk what else to tag this with, reanimated corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: Eren died. Levi saw that he did. It happened right before his eyes.So how was that ocean green eyed brat standing in front of him right now?





	You Look Like Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I managed to write this just in time for Halloween! This was supposed to be longer but I didn't have time :c I still think it turned out okay! I was listening to Flora Cash's song "You're somebody else" if anyone's interested. That's where the title comes from. Also I've had this idea since watching the new Pet Sematary a long while ago.
> 
> Look at the tags before reading!
> 
> Enjoy~

Eren and Levi had been dating for three years already and Levi felt that they were ready to proceed to the next stage in their life. After all, there was nothing in this world that Levi loved or wanted more than Eren.

He talked to his and Eren's friends and family to make his proposal perfect.

It was Eren's birthday and he had planned a town scavenger hunt for the brunet, saying it was for his birthday. What he didn't know was that Levi was at the end with a ring.

Eren went through the clues with Mikasa and Zeke, the first places marked by his friends, the group growing after each clue, before he got to Levi's friends.

The last clue said:  _ "The place that you and Levi had your first kiss." _

Eren smiled as he happily rushed to the place that held many fond memories for the two of them.

It was an old, abandoned gazebo by a small beach that was hidden by trees. He remembered the two of the sitting there watching the sunset and how the stars appeared on the sky as they stayed there all night just talking of anything that came to mind.

Eren happily skipped down the familiar path to the gazebo. There, as he expected, stood Levi; dressed in a dark grey dress shirt, black slacks and shining shoes, his hair combed to perfection.

The brunet smiled as rushed to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi", Eren said as he pulled back with a happy grin.

"Hey", Levi said, slight nervousness showing through and making Eren a bit concerned.

"Are you alright, Levi?"

"Yes", the short man said before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He took hold of Eren's hands with his before getting down on one knee.

Eren immediately gasped, his eyes wide as he watched the other.

"I know we've been through a lot together, both good and bad, but I wouldn't change a single second, not even the darkest ones, because through it all you've been by my side", Levi said, looking deep into Eren's eyes. "These past three years have been the best of my life and it's all because of you. You make me feel like the luckiest and happiest man on earth. That's why I ask you-" He reached into his pocket to take out the small, black box, opening it to reveal a simple silver ring with a golden stripe going around it and a diamond in the middle. "-will you marry me?"

Eren was nodding frantically before he had even finished the sentence. "Yes, yes, yes", he repeated as he embraced the other, tears streaming down his face. "Of course, I will."

Levi let out a sigh of relief as he hugged the brunet with one hand, pressing kisses to the side of his head.

When Eren finally pulled back, his eyes were red, wet and puffy like his cheeks as Levi slipped the ring on his finger.

Once on, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and kissed him with all his love while their friends applauded and cheered for them.

* * *

Eren and Levi walked to their shared home hand-in-hand, the brunet inspecting the ring on his finger with a wide, happy smile. It was slightly loose so they would have to resize it at some point.

"I feel like you're more happy about the ring than the engagement", Levi teased.

"It's part of the engagement", Eren pointed out before finally looking at Levi, his wide smile stuck to his face. "And it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though", Levi said.

Eren rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Levi in a dismissive gesture. However, the movement caused the ring to fall off of Eren's finger and roll onto the road.

"Oh fuck", Eren said as he rushed to get it, letting go of Levi's hand as he ran to the road without looking.

The next events seemed to happen in slow motion.

Eren got the ring and held it up to Levi with a sheepish grin before there was a car horn, eyes widening, hand curling around the ring and a truck slamming into the brunet’s side.

Levi hadn't reacted in time. He had been reaching out for Eren but it was too late.

He stood there in shock as Eren's body flew several meters down the street, rolling on the road before stopping, a trail of blood on the ground.

Neither of them was moving.

The truck driver cursed as he got out of the car before calling an ambulance.

Levi slowly walked towards Eren's limp, unmoving body.

Even from a distance, Levi could see the protruding bones but it was worse up close.

Eren's left arm was completely fucked, skin scraped off, broken bones and twisted beyond repair. His left leg was much the same. His right arm and leg were a bit better but not by much with the way they were in unnatural positions.

Eren's head was worse: the left side was smashed, blood seeping everywhere, his nose was broken, his jaw dislocated and bone showing underneath scraped skin.

But the worst of all were the eyes; previously bright eyes caught in a lifeless, dull stare.

Levi crumbled to his knees, checking Eren's breathing and pulse but he found neither.

"E-Eren, please", Levi pleaded, tears flowing down his cheeks and blurring his vision, sparing him from that gruesome sight. "P-please, don't do t-this to me."

He heard the sirens in the distance as his eyes settled on Eren's right hand, locked in a loose fist. As he pried it open gently, he found the ring that he had given just a couple of hours ago.

* * *

Nurse came, police came, friends came, nurse, doctor, more friends, nurse, friends, food, where's Eren?, nurse, Eren?, friends, food, where is he?, doctor, police, friends, Eren isn't there, friends, home, friends, food, sleep, sleep sleep, sleep, flowershop, sleep-

Why was there a casket? Why was there a gravestone with Eren's name on it? Where was Eren? This had to be a dream, right? He would soon wake up in the warmth of his bed, Eren sleeping peacefully beside him with his terrible bedhead and a trail of drool on the side of his mouth.

But when was he going to wake up? The casket was covered with dirt and bouquets of colorful flowers. Wouldn't now be a good time to wake up?

The letters on the gravestone seemed to be mocking him.

_ In loving memory of Eren Jaeger. _

_ A great brother, caring friend and a loving partner. _

_ 30.3.1999-30.3.2020 _

Levi couldn't understand it. Why wasn't he waking up? He wanted out of this nightmare.

But it continued.

He was home alone, in a house too big for one person. Why wasn't Eren there?

It took months of friends' support and therapy for him to accept that this was reality. He had lost Eren. This wasn't a nightmare.

It was now the 31st of October and he had finally come to fully accept that Eren wasn't coming back, that he should move to a smaller house or an apartment, when there was a knock at the door.

Levi went to open the door, not bothering to look through the peephole as he guessed it could only be Erwin or Hanji or maybe even Mike or Nanaba. It could also be Petra, Oluo, Erd or Gunther.

It was Halloween so it could’ve even been trick-or-treaters.

But it was none of those.

It was Eren.

"E-Eren?", he stuttered as he watched the familiar brunet standing in front of him.

His skin was a bit pale and he had blood dripping from his mouth but none of that mattered. It was Eren!

"How?", Levi whispered as he reached out to touch him, cupping his face. His skin was cold but he could touch him. "How are you here? How are you still alive?"

Eren smiled at him before placing his hands on top of Levi's. "I live here, don't I?", he said with a bit of playfulness.

If this was a dream, Levi never wanted to wake up. He pulled the brunet into a hug. He smelled of blood and rot but there was that underlying scent of Eren.

"You need a shower", Levi said as he pulled away. He didn't question Eren about the blood as he led him into the bathroom. He couldn’t. He was in shock.

As Eren stripped, Levi noticed the multitude of stitches over partly healed wounds all over his body.

Levi took a shower with him, helping him clean all the blood away before pressing the brunet against the tiled wall, kissing his breath away. If he had taken the time to concentrate, he would've noticed that the brunet wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating.

But would he have even cared? Not really. He had Eren there and that was all that mattered.

They ended up naked on the bed, Levi slowly fucking Eren as their lips came together between them.

Eren kept biting him and he couldn't say that he minded but it was just new.

They both came soon enough and Eren reached out to pull Levi into a bruising kiss full of yearning.

"I love you", the brunet whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Eren", Levi said before his eyes caught a gleam from the corner of his eye. It was the engagement ring.

He reached for it before slipping it on Eren's finger.

The brunet gasped before a smile rose on his pale lips.

Levi pressed a kiss onto the ring in Eren's hand, praying that this wasn't some cruel dream.

* * *

The next day, Levi woke up to the ringing of his phone.

He groaned as he moved to answer it before he noticed the extra body next to him. He heaved a sigh of relief as his eyes took in Eren's sleeping form.

Pressing a kiss on his temple, he took his phone and answered it, his free hand stroking messy, brown hair.

"Good morning", Levi said with a surprisingly cheerful voice.

_ "Levi? Wha- Did something-",  _ Hanji cut themself off.  _ "I'm sorry about this while you seem to be in such a good mood but…I have some sad news. " _

"What happened?", Levi asked, all joy suddenly gone.

_ "Zeke was found dead last night." _

Levi tensed. He wasn't close to the man, quite the opposite actually. But he was Eren's brother and now that the brunet was here…

"How will I tell Eren?", he whispered.

_ "...what?" _

"How am I supposed to tell Eren that his brother is…" Levi glanced at the younger male who was still sleeping soundly.

There was a sigh from the other end of the call.  _ "Levi, I thought you had gotten over it",  _ they said softly.  _ "I'm sorry, but he isn't coming-" _

"But he did! He's right  _ here!", _ Levi insisted quietly.

_ "Levi-" _

"Who are you talking to?", Eren mumbled sleepily as he slowly stirred.

Levi smiled at him, ignoring the gasp from Hanji. "Just Hanji."

_ "Levi, what-" _

"What did they say?"

Levi once again tensed but heard Hanji say "I'm coming over" before the call ended.

Now he was left to tell Eren what had happened to his brother. He feared how the brunet would react. He was ready to comfort him, go to the hospital, the police, the flower shop, wherever Eren wanted.

"I'm sorry, Eren", Levi said, gently cupping the other’s cold face. "Zeke was found dead last night."

Eren turned his gaze down but was silent so he continued.

"I didn't manage to get the details of how it happened from Hanji but they're coming over so-"

"I did it", Eren interrupted softly, his voice almost inaudible.

"What?", Levi asked, his brow furrowed. He must've heard wrong.

"I did it. I killed Zeke", Eren said, louder this time before looking up at Levi with desperation in his eyes that seemed duller than Levi remembered. "I didn't want to do it but I had no choice. I wanted to see you but he wouldn't let me so I had to kill him."

"You...you didn't die?", Levi asked. "He was keeping you hidden at his house for all these months?"

Eren smiled sadly. "I'm dead", he said, taking Levi's hand and setting it on his chest where no heart beat.

"But...you're _ alive",  _ Levi said.

Eren shook his head. "Reanimated but not alive", he said. "But now I can stay with you forever, just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?", Levi asked. "What about your friends?"

"I don't need them. All I need is you", the brunet said, taking hold of Levi's hands.

This wasn't Eren. He looked like him but it was someone else. It was Eren's voice but he heard someone-  _ something _ else talking. As much as Levi knew Eren loved him, he knew the brunet would never choose to leave his friends, who had been with him for many many years, for Levi. And Levi would never ask him to do that.

"How? How are you here?", Levi decided to ask, instead of revealing his inner turmoil.

"Does that matter?", Eren asked.

"I want to know", the older said. "Please."

A sigh. "There's a place deep within the forest, up on a stony hill where the dead can come back if you bury their body there", Eren explained.

Levi's eyes widened in realization. "Zeke dug up your body?"

"Yes", Eren said. "But does that matter? I'm here now? I'm back."

_ But you're not the same. _

Still Levi forced a smile. "Yes, that's enough", he said before standing up. "Could you stay there for a moment?"

"Where are you going?", Eren asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have a surprise for you", Levi said before exiting the room. He went to a closet in the hallway and there on the top shelf, hidden behind blankets was a black box.

He took it out, glancing behind him at the slightly ajar bedroom door, before placing it onto the coffee table in the living room. Opening it revealed a pistol and a magazine for it.

He had bought the gun a little while after Eren's death, when he was deep in depression, ready to take his own life. He had managed to fight it then but now the gun finally had a use.

Quietly, he loaded the gun and took the safety off before going to the bedroom door.

"Eren, close your eyes", he said.

The brunet complied easily, a happy smile on his face that made it hard for Levi to do this. Even so, he walked towards the bed and aimed the gun.

"I'm sorry but you're not the same."

Eren's eyes snapped open and Levi saw his eyes brightening briefly, like he was still alive, a hint of the true Eren, before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Fingers bleeding from digging at the ground, he heaved a sigh when the body was finally completely buried.

"I will see you again soon, Levi", Eren whispered into the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
And Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
